Dientes
by Prika T
Summary: Era algo raro, pero igualmente comprensible. Ella era el hada de los dientes después de todo, tenia el gusto en la profesión. Pero eso era simplemente un exceso. Jack Frost iba a ser el nuevo guardian y Tooth no podia estar mas feliz por eso. Advierto que contiene spoilers y algo de pelusa.


**Llegando del cine y lo primero que me pongo a hacer es prender la computadora y comenzar a escribir este fic. Estaría de mas decir que me encanto esta película a pesar de tener mas de 19 años (que rayos, crecer es para arboles y madurar para frutas), en especial Jack Frost (me enamore) y Tooth (creo que esta es la versión del hada de los dientes que mas me ha gustado).  
**

**Aviso importante: antes de leerlo tomen en cuenta que contiene spoilers de la película. Este cacho de historia es algo mas obsesivo que romántico, pero no se, me pareció…lindo. Espero que lo disfruten :B  
**

**Nada me pertenece, solo las ganas de escribir. **

**Dientes**

Era algo raro, pero igualmente comprensible. Ella era el hada de los dientes después de todo, tenia el gusto en la profesión.

Pero eso era simplemente un exceso.

-¿el nuevo guardián es Jack Frost?- ella no se molesto en ocultar la emoción en su voz, aun después de acallar a sus suspirantes hadas. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¡pero el es un irresponsable!, no le importan los niños. Jack Frost no podría ser un guardián de ninguna manera- el conejo de pascua parecía empeñado en negarse a aceptar la decisión del señor de la luna, alegando mil cosas en contra del nuevo prospecto a guardián. Incapaz de separar su opinion personal por los malos climas que el chico le había dado en las pascuas pasadas, siguió insistiendo efusivamente en desacreditarlo, mencionando mas cosas que Tooth no quiso molestarse en escuchar.

No, su mente ya se encontraba en otro lugar, uno muy lejano a la guarida de Norte: el pasado.

Fueron sus dientes los que lo volvieron memorable para ella, incluso antes de volverse el espíritu de hielo que actualmente era. Ese alegre chico de cabello castaño, bromista, tan lleno de energía tenia la dentadura mas hermosa y brillante que ella jamas hubiera soñado en toda su eterna vida. Cada diente fue un pequeño sueño hecho realidad que ella misma se encargo de recolectar, tomándose su tiempo para admirarlo, sin la prisa efervescente que desde entonces tenia. Esos dientes ameritaban más que una moneda, pero no seria justo para los demás niños. Resultaria dificil ponerles precio de todas maneras.

Cosas así no se olvidan. Jack tenia el mismo rostro angelical de aquel niño dormido placidamente hace mas de 300 años y también los mismos dientes magníficos, memorables. Blancos, relucientes como la nieve, como su cabello, su piel… como todo en el. Si lo que sentía por ellos no era amor, entonces nada tendría sentido. Fue amor a primera vista, y ahora que era inmortal como ella, con la posibilidad de ser el nuevo guardián, Tooth no podía creer en la magnitud de su suerte. Seguramente había sido la recompensa del señor de la luna por todos eso años de trabajo duro resguardando las memorias de los niños o quizás el destino así lo tenia previsto, en realidad no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensarlo y tener un veredicto.

Llego demasiado pronto, metido en un costal, a través de un portal mágico. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se le había avalanzado encima, olvidando el respeto por el espacio personal. Con ambas manos abriéndole la boca, los miro con una alegría difícil de explicar, un gozo, un enamoramiento devoto que no recordaba haber sentido en muchisimo tiempo.

Eran preciosos.

Olvido por un momento todo el trabajo que tenia, ese que nunca parecía acabar porque a cada segundo un niño perdía un diente, en laguna parte del mundo y exigía su compensacion monetaria para seguir creyendo. Nuevas memorias iban y venían, pero el solo permanecería quieto unos segundos.

Luego tuvo que dejarlo ir, mientras les pedía decoro a sus pequeñas hadas ayudantes, siendo que había sido ella la que le había metido los dedos a la boca hace apenas unos segundos.

-Aghhh…- fue todo lo que alcanzo a articular Jack Frost, después de callar súbitamente su renuncia a la idea de ser un guardián. No conforme con una vez, ella fue por un segundo vistazo, justo después de que el rechazara el puesto, por ser a su parecer, demasiado trabajo para alguien que solo era diversión y juegos. . Dejar de mirarlos era casi imposible, había algo hipnótico en su esmalte que la hacia acercarse cada vez mas a el y le impedía pensar o concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sus perfectos y relucientes…

-Hada, dejale los dientes- Norte no lo pasó por alto como la primera vez, en un intento por demostrar seriedad.

-Lo siento, son hermosos- fue todo lo que le dijo, antes de irse volando, con sus pequeñas hadas detrás, flotando entre suspiros y sonrisas.

Alejarse fue lo mejor a final de cuentas, unos segundos mas y lo habría besado de alegría, enfrente de sus compañeros. Y hubiera sido aun mas extraño (pero creible) al momento de explicar que todo lo había hecho por sus dientes.

**Esta simple, lo se, pero es una pequeña contribución para esta pareja en español (conté muy pocas historias y eso no me pareció justo, comparando todas las de ingles existentes). Arrojen piedras pequeñas, y si pueden, un comentario para saber que les pareció.**


End file.
